1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic flow control valve assembly which comprises an electromagnetic motor controlled in proportion to applied current flow, and valve means for controlling the communication between the inlet port and the outlet port in response to movement of the electromagnetic motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional valve assembly is provided with only a single outlet port. Therefore, a problem has been encountered when a plurality of pneumatically operated devices are to be simultaneously supplied with controlled air. In a conventional valve assembly, a plurality of valve assemblies have to be provided in order to meet such a requirement.
As a consequence, the conventional practice involves a high cost and requires a large amount of space to accommodate multiple valve assemblies.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to reduce the cost of producing and operating a valve assembly having a plurality of outlet ports.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single, more compact valve assembly for simultaneously controlling the flow of fluid to a plurality of fluid responsive devices.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the intrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.